The present invention relates to a device for exhibiting advertising images, in particular images of objects to be advertised, said images being selectively interchangeable and subject to a continuous movement about horizontal, vertical or in any way inclined axes.
Several types of exhibitors are already known for images both fixed and in rotational and/or translatory motion within box-like bodies provided with one or more faces in transparent material and internally illuminated.
Known exhibitors, both large ones and small ones, require actuation systems which employ mains electric power for the movement of the rotating elements supporting the images, figures and/or various inscriptions, in these cases, by means of light effects and movements of the images it is possible to provide variable visual effects and particular combinations of figures. However, in practice these known exhibitors can be installed and used in specific locations and environments, where electric power sockets exist, but they cannot be freely moved and positioned in any desired location when their occasional or temporary movement is required.
Moreover, exhibitors both with fixed and movable images entail an often hardly negligible power consumption and rather complicated and bulky motorized actuation means.